


Dear Me; All I'll Ever Be

by puffyrin



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: BFDI S2, awawawaawwwawwqaa, dont mind her, leafy is having a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffyrin/pseuds/puffyrin
Summary: A short story I created for an assignment that shows Leafy's inner thoughts after Get Digging.
Kudos: 34





	Dear Me; All I'll Ever Be

Dear me,

It's only been a few weeks since I was chased away from the fields, and they've already decided to come back-! Are you kidding me!? They chased me away, away from the rest of the cast and recommended characters, away from civilization in general. Just barely weeks later, a group of three comes to pick berries or something. Needle was the only object I recognized out of the group--the other two neanderthals appeared to be a green jello and a floating ball of pink fluff. That's who I was replaced by.

Cool, very cool.  
I don't think they even considered I would take that to heart-!

I tried to get them to leave by throwing knives--many, many knives. They did run, but sent acid spitballs after me! I was able to dodge them, but they were able to dodge the knives. Oh well, at least they left.  
Now, there's nobody to remind me I stole Dream Island--their precious grand prize-- anymore! I don't feel guilty--they deserved it. HE deserved it for not letting me on the island-! And because of a ferris wheel that KILLED ME! I always thought me and Firey were friends, but I guess not! I miss him-- I miss him oh so much-- but I was in the right when I bought that island from him.   
At least, I'm pretty sure I was.  
Evil Leafy would agree... wherever she is.

I don't really remember the last time she took over; I would have loved it if she did when Needle and the other two were here. She would've finished the job in the blink of an eye... If she can blink at all. She used to be my only company, even though she claims she was just a part of me at the time-- maybe we split up somehow? That's besides the point. I've been using Boombox as company now, and... he isn't very good at socializing. I mean, he plays ads, but they never relate to the conversation-! And it sucks! He's probably just a regular boombox with a face, but I. Don't. CARE. He can be my new best friend! I don't need Firey, Pin, or anybody else-! I have me, myself, I, and Boombox!

What more could I want?

Because, in the end, I'll only ever just be.. me.  
I'll be me; fake happy.  
I'll be myself; hated by all of Goiky.  
I'll be I; FEARED by all of Goiky.

Green. Red. Gray.  
What color will my mind choose today?


End file.
